


Sideline Victory

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [21]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: If she can not be the hero, she at least accepts her part.





	Sideline Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I experimented with a bit of disjointed biography of Kikyou, just as a notice. Written for the "Acceptable" theme at [](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_wiltedrose](http://iy-wiltedrose.livejournal.com/). Also serves at my "Victory" claim at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/).

This body does not ground her, so she floats around like an autumn breeze. His evil is new and hungry, and takes root and soaks the ground with pollution far worse than the earth has ever seen.

Her life on this time may be transitory, but her soul is as ancient as the Winds. His body beats with organic life in a heart that will someday die. But she knows there’s a chance he’ll live longer – that the Shikon jewel could give him the power that she has, an immortal soul whether it stays or comes back and back again.

In the first hour of life and truth, she realizes what she must do, but the residue of misdirected hatred seizes too much precious time.

And within little pockets of moments she feels like a fool for hating him and hating her. It passes when redemption is expected of her. Feelings become of little importance in the wake of destruction.

The Beast that roots himself in the elements wakes her up with one intake of the darkest miasma. Vengeance calls on her from the directions of the cardinal winds.

And then she is back, in a manner of speaking, and every decision and thought she makes in this false life has a purpose and a price. Scheming and manipulating on her part brings a brighter end.

Karma owes her anyway.

But then she falls, and she plays it off like she means to. Some good is coming out of falling a few breaths short; a boy’s life is saved. And if she can not be the hero who claims victory over the Beast, she at least serves her part as a peripheral catalyst.

Trust does not fail her; the burden shifts elsewhere. She lies until the Real End in her lover’s arms.

To Kikyou, this is acceptable.

END  



End file.
